The Curse of Blessings
by manic bipolar pretzel
Summary: a vignette of sorts. a moment in the lives of lily and james potter... "And so the wind goes, singing a song, as if maybe someone could hear."


a/n: this is just a sweet little fic i thought of while roaming the internet. please, r&r. i know i'd said i'd retired, but i will write when the inspiration hits me. i wouldn't call this a song fic, more like inspired by a song with some changed lyrics in here. but, whatever drowns ur fish. enjoy  
  
The night was cool and brisk with a small breeze that carried tales of winter dancing across the fields. A young raven-haired man sat against a tree on the edge of the field, eyes staring off into the distance.  
  
He supposed that he really ought to be somewhat nervous, sitting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where all kinds of murderous creatures were known to stalk, and quite a few more that no one lived to tell of. Yet, somehow, that really didn't matter to him right now.  
  
He was too busy daydreaming to notice that dark-clad figure creeping up behind him with unknown intentions of no certain amount of good. He smiled lazily, thinking of the one thing in all the world that could put him so at ease.  
  
It was not a good time to be at ease in the world. An evil wizard who carried the name of Lord Voldemort was gaining power throughout the wizarding world. He gained more and more followers everyday, and no one was safe from his terrorist attacks. No one could tell what side anyone was on as his dark antics split the wizarding world in two.  
  
The young man sighed, wishing that these dark times had never come to pass. But, he mused, had bad times never happened, who would no when they were happy? Living in troubled times gave one the opportunity to be great, he supposed. He felt a strange sort of pity for those who lived in peaceful times where their true potential could never truly be realized. He had a chance to do some real good in the world. That didn't happen to every generation, and he meant to do something about the troubles during his.  
  
Yet these somber thoughts were once again chased out of his head by the thought of that one thing that could put him at ease. There was nothing else like it in the world, of that he was certain. Nothing else could possibly have all the qualities of it. It was to perfect, to original, too unique, to be duplicated. Two of these might kill us all, he thought humorously. His lazy smile broadened into one of pure delight as he remembered what had happened today.  
  
Of course, to truly understand, you would need to know that the only thing that could put him at ease was a certain green-eyed girl.  
  
He had been walking with his friends, a comical but amiable group self- entitled the Marauders, from his favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, to his least, Potions. He didn't really know why he hated Potions, because the teacher could be seen as equally as evil as many other people in the world, but he thoroughly detested it. That was when he had spotted the certain green-eyed girl in the halls, walking by herself.  
  
Now, the young man and the young girl were not the best of friends. It was on rare occasions that they were even on speaking terms as she couldn't stand him, but he couldn't stay away from her.  
  
For some unknown reason, the raven-haired young man thought that it would be an intelligent thing to walk with the green-eyed young girl who was currently not talking to him. As he approached her, strains of music reached his ears.  
  
She was humming to herself.  
  
"La la da duh la da duh la da da duh duh la da la da."  
  
It was a sort of haunting melody, without actually being frightening in any way, shape, or form. Somehow, though, the simple notes resounded in his mind, burying them irrevocably within his memory.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
The young girl glanced up at him, and said, "Singing, you prat."  
  
"Funny name for a song, that. Don't believe that I've heard of it."  
  
"No," responded the young girl, exasperated, "You are the prat. The song is Greensleeves, and I have cursed you with its melody."  
  
"Cursed me? Well, that's hardly friendly," he commented cordially. "But I don't think that it's a curse. I rather like it the way you sing it."  
  
"But it will never leave you, and you will tire of it eventually. Rather like yourself, in fact. Despite numerous hints, you won't go away."  
  
"Really? Well, I failed to see that connection. My utmost apologies-"  
  
"-aren't worth the breath they take to utter," interrupted the green-eyed adolescent, briskly walking away, leaving the male counterpart laughing.  
  
As he recalled the memory, he thought of how he had immediately rushed to the library after class to fund out the words to the haunting tune, which had stayed with him all class. The lyrics did nothing to satisfy him, however, as they were about a man who has lost his love.  
  
"That won't do at all," he had muttered to himself, and so had set about revising it.  
  
'Green Eyes are all my joy,  
  
Green Eyes are my delight,  
  
Green Eyes are my heart of gold,  
  
And who but my lady, Green Eyes . Ah, Green Eyes, now farewell, adieu,  
  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
  
For I am always thy lover true,  
  
Turn 'round and learn love me.  
  
And who but my lady, Green Eyes'  
  
As the raven-haired teen relived his revision of the song, he found himself humming it as the dark-clad figure grew closer.  
  
"La la da duh la da duh la da-"  
  
"Hello."  
  
The raven-haired young man jumped slightly, startled, as he turn to stare in to the green eyes of the intruder of his interlude from the world.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I told you that the song was a curse. It will never leave you."  
  
"So I have realized."  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry you're cursed, though I do grieve that I had to become cursed in order to curse you."  
  
"Ah. You would."  
  
"You don't have to take offense to it," said the girl. "It's not as though you're exactly found of me."  
  
The boy declined a reply.  
  
"Oh come on, James. Don't be so immature. I don't hate you, but I don't like you. I just can't stand you. I'd call that the middle ground, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"James," the girl sighed, getting up. "I won't report you this time, but you better get back inside soon. It's not as though I couldn't have attacked you earlier..," she trailed off.  
  
"All right, Lily. I promise I'll go back inside soon enough," James answered to her expectant gaze.  
  
"G'night, James," said the green-eyed witch, heading back towards the looming castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"G'night, Lils," agreed the raven-haired wizard. Then he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else, "But the song is not a curse."  
  
Unbeknownst to him, a secret smile crossed the witch's face as she crossed the grounds. Whispering to herself, she replied, "And so many blessings are received."  
  
The wind picked up, swirling long fiery hair 'round as she considered something a wise wizard was prone to saying:  
  
'And so the wind goes, singing a song, as if maybe someone could hear.'  
  
a/n: please, r&r!!! my muse has temporarily returned, and if this is well received i may return from being retired!!! 


End file.
